Life as It Comes
by xxjamiibabiixx
Summary: The grey's anatomy cast as adolescents. Read it, review. Give me idea's because I truly have no clue where I want to go with the story. T for language.
1. The Grey Sisters

**I have no clue what this story is going to be about, I'm just going to write and if I like it, edit it and post it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the show or any of it's characters. I simply own the plot and the characters I make up.**

* * *

"LEXIE! Your dead!" The eighteen year-old Meredith scream down the hall way to her Sixteen year old half sister.

"DAD!" Lexie shouted as she ran past her sister and down the steps. Truth was Meredith scared the hell out of Lexie. She'd moved in with Lexie and her father, after her mother passed away last year. Meredith was very territory and Lexie may have barrowed her favorite pair of jeans and spilled grape juice on them, without asking.

"No he can't save your ass this time." Meredith chased after, grabbing Lexie by the ponytail. Truth was, their dad never really did anything about their quarrels. He felt he didn't really have the right to punish Meredith because he walked out on her as a kid and never looked back.

"I'm sooorry Mer." Lexie drew out the apology. "I didn't mean to, but they were just so cute! Plus I didn't even spill the juice on them, it was April, she's such a ditz, I swear."

"Ugh, here's an idea, don't barrow my shit without permission." Meredith released her death grip on Lexies' hair.

"Okay, okay. I just didn't think you'd let me barrow them." Lexie rubbed her head.

"Well I was going to wear them on my date with Derek tonight, but now what the hell am I suppose to wear?" Meredith huffed angrily.

"What about those new capris' I bought, I haven't even worn them yet, since I ruined your pants you can barrow them." Lexie really felt terrible about ruining her pants, but she really liked them and that's why she took them.

"Fine, go get them! I'll be in the shower." Meredith scoffed as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Where are the pants?" Meredith said as she came in the room they shared.

"On your bed, so where are you guy's going tonight?" Lexi pondered, her boyfriend Alex, who claimed he got called to work, had just ditched her for the night.

"I don't know I think we are just going to the bowling alley at his college, and hang out with some of his friends." Meredith responded pulling the pants over her legs.

"I know it's bad enough being the only high school kid there, but do you think I could go?" Lexie said, sadness strung across her face. "Alex has to work, again."

"Ugh whatever, get dressed." Meredith groaned, she couldn't let her sister sit alone in their room waiting for a guy who was clearly not interested to call her back.

"Oh thanks Mere. I promise I won't embarrass you, or intrude." Lexie squealed hugging her sister.

"Get off of me!" Meredith screeched shoving her away.

"Sorry, sorry." Lexie said as she scrambled to find clothes to wear.

* * *

An hour later they were parking in the school parking lot and Meredith was laying down some rules for the Friday night event.

"Okay, I don't know which of his friend's are hanging with us tonight hell I don't know half of his friends. Stay out of my business, when we leave for his room, find people to hang out with. I'll text you when it's safe to come on up. You get his roommates bed, unless his roommate actually show's up. I've never met him; he's always off sleeping around. Don't drink anything that's been out of your sight, don't take drinks from someone you don't know unless you watch them get it."

"Okay mom, would you like to tell me anything else that I already know." Lexie groaned at her sister.

"Shut up." Meredith said as they exited the car. "Bring money with you. You might get hungry or thirsty."

* * *

After a few hours Meredith and Derek had made their way back to Derek's room leaving Lexie in the bowling alley chatting with a few people. Mostly she just felt out of place, all of her friends were on a camping trip she opted out of to spend time with her boyfriend.

"Hey, what's your name?" A tall handsome guy asked sitting on the arm of the chair she was in.

"Lexie, Lexie Grey." She said baffled. "Yours?"

"Mark Sloan." The boy replied with a grin. "You want to go get dinner, from the Shell Shack, it's only like the best sea food place on campus."

"Um I don't really have enough money for a full on dinner." Lexie said picking at the frilled edges of a hole in her jeans.

"I've got dinner covered. Don't worry about it." There was a twinkle in his eye, that Lexie couldn't help but be attracted to.

"Um well okay, I guess." She said standing up to walk with the attractive fellow.

"So I haven't seen you around campus before, do you go here?" Mark inquired as the ventured across campus.

"No, I came up with my sister to visit her boyfriend." Lexie replied with little excitement.

* * *

**Okay so this is what I've come up with so far, tell me what you think, but please be nice. No flames or hatefulness. Constructive criticism only please and thank you. Give me idea's on where to go from here. and such.**


	2. Sibling Protection

**I have no clue what this story is going to be about, I'm just going to write and if I like it, edit it and post it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the show or any of it's characters. I simply own the plot and the characters I make up.**

_**potterprimevalabbytemple**__**-Thank's for your review, and normally I don't mess with the age of the people in a show for fanfics. Sometime I'll make them older, I've never done something like this, I haven't wrote since last summer and I was like "I'm going to sit down and write what my brain come up with, that's the only way I'll get back into writing." That's what happened here. And I totally planned that when Meredith finds out (: Now that I'm done rambling. Oh and the finale broke my heart :(**_

**This is the next chapter, obviously. I have an idea for this installment but I'm going to let my mind have free range again.**

Meredith and Lexie were with Derek going to get breakfast before they left. They were sitting in the cafeteria picking at pancakes when someone caught Meredith's eye. It was her sister's boyfriend, with a tall blonde bimbo fit to be a model. And Lexie was in perfect eyeshot of him if she looked up from her food.

"Oh my gosh! I just remembered I hate sitting on this side of the table. Switch me spots Lexie." She huffed standing abruptly.

"What, no I like my spot, it's just a table Mere." Lexie laughed at her sisters' sudden mood change. "Your nuts sometimes, I swear."

"LEXIE MOVE NOW!" Meredith just about shouted.

"Fine I'll move." Lexie groaned standing. "What the fuck is that?"

"What?" Derek asked tuning in to their sisterly quarrel. Lexie stormed off to a near by table where a couple was kissing and giggling and holding hands.

"Fucking Alex! So much for work, or what, is swapping spit tall, blonde, and idiotic you new job?" She screeched, as the couple pulled apart. "Your such a bastard. I would skip hanging out with my friends just so we could hang out, and then be heartbroken when you had to work. I guess work wasn't stressing you out as much as you were pretending it was. How'd you even find this dumpster slut? What? Did she come into the Tiki Burger and see you busing tables and think oh this is so romantic like the last porno I was in."

"Wait a minute bitch, I have a name. It's Isabelle Steven's, oh and I don't do porn, I'm a swimsuit model thank you. I also happen to be a premed major. And we've been together for six months." The blonde retorted. "Who is this psychopath Alex?"

"Um, she's my girlfriend, we've you know uh been together for about a year, but uh I guess now's a good time to tell you Lexie, it's over." Alex said staring at his shoes.

"Ugh, You disgusting pig. Whatever you can have him, STD ridden tramp." Lexie huffed.

"Bitch, watch yourself." The girl replied.

"Or what? What are you going to do? Huh? I'm waiting, skank." Lexie shouted at her.

"I will knock your ass out." The blonde replied pushing her seat back to stand out. "Because no bitch, no matter how fucking psychotic she is, talks to me like that. Sorry you weren't woman enough for him."

Lexie dived at the girl after that comment; Meredith had no clue what to do. She watched things unfold, and didn't know if she should pull her sister off the girl or beat Alex Karevs' lying, cheating ass. As Meredith was about to go talk some sense into her sister someone else came to break up the fight.

"Get the fuck off of me Mere." Lexie screeched before realizing it was someone more muscle and clearly not female picking her up. She was dangling in the resisting the restraint of the person who had her.

"Woah there feisty little kitten." Mark Sloan said carrying the kicking girl away from the situation and over to a vacant table.

"Who are you and why are you touching my sister." Meredith hurried over too the two, with Derek close behind.

"Mark, what are you doing?" Derek questioned as the arrived at the table.

"You know the guy manhandling my sister?" Meredith questioned.

"Well Derek I stopped that cat fight that was starting." Lexie punched him in the arm when he called it a catfight. "Hey, that's my pitching arm and I have a game Tuesday."

"Let go of me!" Lexie said with a sour look.

"Sorry." Mark breathed as he set her on the ground. "Who's she?"

"This is my girlfriend Meredith, and that was her sister, Lexie." Derek took care of introductions.

"My sister that you were treating like a sack of potatoes. I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Meredith gave him a death stare.

"Mere, I'm okay I promise." Lexie was smiling inside.

"Who is this guy?" Meredith directed her attention to Derek.

"We had dinner together last night, we hung out while you and Derek were preoccupied." Lexie responded to the question.

"What? Like a date? Lexie!' Meredith started to get outraged.

"No we were just hanging out, she was all alone in the bowling ally so I asked if she wanted to hang out." Mark defended himself against the angry female standing in front of him.

"Lexie is this true?" Meredith interrogated her younger sibling.

"Mere, I know Mark pretty well and if that's what he says happened, that's what happened." Derek interrupted before Lexie had an opportunity too answer. Meredith was still staring daggers into the guy next to her sister.

**Chapter two, I like it thus far, not sure where to go exactly. Suggestions are welcome. Please don't be hateful. Constructive criticism is okay, as well as positivity. Please and Thank you.**


	3. New Relations, Old Friendships

**I have no clue what this story is going to be about, I'm just going to write and if I like it, edit it and post it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the show or any of it's characters. I simply own the plot and the characters I make up.**

**Hermosa06****-Thanks (:**

**jenanistonrockz****–Yea, there will be and the chapter's are going to get longer ideally. I just like to post shorter chapter's to start it, so I can get feed back and see if there's even interest in the story, this chapter will probably revolve around a few other characters. **

**Lky13****-Thank you so much.**

**In-A-Parallel-World****-thanks, I hated sad tragic slexie :(**

**BekaRoo****-Lexie's sixteen and Marks 19-20ish. I wanted to keep a relatively noticeable age gap while still making it plausible and semi accepted by society. And if the photographic memory comes into play then ya she will be.**

Kristina sat in the chair across from her professor, she had decided to stop by and talk to him about the material. She found it far to easy and wanted to be challenged. He was looking through her grades from the class, the lowest was a 98% on an assignment in which as he was scanning over, he realized she had got the question right and it was his mistake.

"You've got excellent marks, I can't possibly understand why you're here right now. You clearly understand the material. What can I help you with?" Mr. Owen Hunt asked his best student.

"I need to be challenged, I'm bored in here, hell I've already finished all the homework on the syllabus. I was put in this class because I have to take it; there wasn't any test I was able to take to get out of it. So I need you to give me a reason to care for this class, a reason to want to show up everyday." Kristina pleaded her case. Owen sat there for a minute, pondering her desires.

"I don't have much of a solution, this is a basic level class, and there isn't anything tougher I can provide for you. You may be able to transfer out of the class, but seeing as it's late in the semester you'll receive a fail grade." This was all the answer he could give the girl in front of him. She sat there in a trance for a moment, and then out of nowhere she kissed the professor.

"Miss Yang, I do not condone that type of-"He was cut off by a hungrier, more passionate kiss. After a few moments of resisting he finally gave in and returned the kiss with all its passion. This went on for several minutes before either backed away.

"I'm sure you can come up with something." Kristina gave a grin before standing up to leave. "Oh and I'm free after class Wednesday, if you'd like to inform me of what you've come up with."

"You know where to find me, Miss Yang." Was all he replied as she walked away. He was in a predicament that fascinated him for sure. It was wrong and dangerous. He could lose his job as well as his wife over this, and yet he wasn't willing to turn away from this amazing young woman.

* * *

April and Avery were at a park swinging on a tire swing together. The sun was hidden behind some clouds and there wasn't a kid in sight.

"So how awesome is it that we don't have to go to school and take midterms today?" April giggled as she spun the swing they were sharing.

"Pretty awesome, gotta love being a senior." Avery replied to the girl in front of him.

"So where are thinking about going for college, staying in Seattle or leaving the state?" April proposed shyly.

"I don't know, it depends." He said kicking wood chips on the ground below.

"On?" April inquired, not really sure if she wanted an answer. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know she was losing her best friend or not.

"Stuff. What about you?" He starred at the girl he'd known since he was two.

"In state, with my mom's chemo I don't want to leave, nor can I afford it." She sighed, knowing her mom was bad off.

"Well then I guess I'm staying in state to." He slipped his hand in hers, it always felt so right. "I'm not going to let my best friend go through this alone."

"What? No you probably have scholarships from everywhere, way better schools than Washington has to offer." She responded with little enthusiasm, her ability to fake her feelings was terrible.

"Nowhere could ever beat sticking beside my best friend. We've practically been together since birth." He squeezed her hand, waiting for the breathtaking smile she always had. When it finally appeared he couldn't help but smile back. "That's my girl."

"Jackson, how do you always know what to say, to make me feel better?" She giggled as the butterflies flittered in her stomach. The butterflies she always got when she was with him, since she was a kid.

"I'm an Avery, besides being great surgeons, we also know how to cheer people up." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**I think this is a good place to end. I know there are some rough spots. I did my best I swear. No flames, please, Positivity and constructive criticism only.**


	4. The Day I First Saw You

**I have no clue what this story is going to be about, I'm just going to write and if I like it, edit it and post it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the show or any of it's characters. I simply own the plot and the characters I make up.**

**jenanistonrockz****- Thanks! I've never seen pretty little liars though :(**

**LouisVuitton11****-I threw the wife in there because I didn't want it to be cookie cutter version of what they have on the show. I'm hoping I can find an angle I like for that, I have something in mind, not positive though**

**aumontalc****-Thanks I'm glad you like it. (:**

**In-A-Parallel-World****- Yea no slexie this chapter, sorry :( and okay I'll try and write up some way longer chapters. I promise.**

* * *

Mark and Derek sat in their dorm playing some violent video game.

"So what's going on with you and Mere's sister?" Derek inquired, as his character died a horrific death.

"I don't know we went out and had dinner, I like her. I think she likes me too." He smirked as he shot at the moving figures on the screen.

"Dude she's like sixteen, you're almost twenty. Isn't that a little weird?" Derek asked, clearly with an agenda in mind, Meredith's agenda.

"Yea so, she's one of the most intelligent women I've ever met, and don't pretend like you haven't checked out her ass." Mark said throwing the controller on the ground as they finished their game.

"You got me there, bro." Derek laughed, remembering the first time he saw the two of them together.

_They were bickering as they got out of the car at school. Meredith was wearing a pair of baggy sweat pants, and an over sized hoodie, clearly upset. As he would later find out it's because her mom had forced her to get to know her sister, her mom hadn't admitted she was sick yet. Meredith had no interest in knowing her sister, or her father. Her mom bought her a car with a stipulation that she would take her half sister to and from school ever day. Meredith loathed this agreement so much she denied the car for about a month. Lexie was eager to know her sister; being an only child she craved family. She was eager to please Meredith; she tried so hard for months. _

_That day they pulled into school he saw Meredith and was immediately redirected towards Lexie. She was wearing tight leggings, with a neon green thong peeking above, just screaming 'look my way'. Her shirt gave the slightest glimpse of her hips and stomach. The plunging neckline of the shirt left him speechless. It was sexy yet some how she made it look so innocent. She dropped something and bent over to pick it up, and he was in love. Teen boy hormone love but to him it was the real thing. Meredith screamed something hateful to her sister and stormed off. Lexi stood their tears streaming from her eyes. _

_Derek made his way to the girl now hysterically bawling on the ground. Mascara streaked her face. He stood hovering for a moment trying to think of the right words to cheer her up. After a long silence Lexie starred up at the person casting a shadow over her. She'd never seen the boy standing above her before, clearly and upper classman._

"_H hi!" She whimpered pathetically, as he outstretched his arm. Offering a hand to help her op. She quietly accepted the kind gesture._

"_Hi, may I ask what's wrong?" He flashed a smile her way. _

"_We…She….I….Honestly, I don't know, she just hates me." Lexie groaned._

"_Friend problems suck." He replied to her. _

"_She's my sister, well half sister. We found out a few months ago, and our parents want us to get along. She refuses to even try though. It's horrible." Lexie cried out. Derek pulled her into a hug._

"_She'll come around. It's new, people don't like knew things. It takes time to warm up to them." He spoke as honestly as he could._

"_You think so? Really?" She cheered up as the first bell rang. "Oh I better get to class."_

* * *

**I know its short, I promise they will get longer, I just like to give you guys stuff to read, with out waiting forever. No flames please and thank you.**


	5. Virgin Jokes and Stuttering Students

**I have no clue what this story is going to be about, I'm just going to write and if I like it, edit it and post it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the show or any of it's characters. I simply own the plot and the characters I make up.**

**Jime-GA-Lover**** && ****In-A-Parallel-World****- Thanks to both of you for your reviews. I don't like the idea of having perfect fairy tale couples from beginning to end, that's why I threw that in there. And yea the video games, I had to do something manly for the opener before the flashback, and I felt it would have been awkward with other guys around, who weren't on the up and up. I try to keep some key factors from Grey's in it with out being a same story different age ordeal.**

**LouisVuitton11****- I'll get more into Cristina soon, I promise.**

**ML3MeantToBe****-We all know Slexie is our favorite, trust me theirs plenty to come.**

**And we're off!**

"Oh April, it was such a horrible weekend. Yet I met this AHHMAZING guy." Lexie squealed in the lunch line to her friend.

"Oh really, what happened exactly." April inquired as she grabbed an apple from a basket of mediocre looking fruit.

"Alex bailed on me again. Then I went to a college campus with Mere to visit her boyfriend. I hung out with this guy Mark, who was like way smart. He's going to be a surgeon one day. And then the next day I saw Alex making out with this blonde bimbo. And we got into a fight, Her and I. Then Mark grabbed me off of her. Oh boy is he strong. And then Mere got all sisterly protective. Oh it was amazing." Lexie said in a rush of excitement.

"Oh gosh. So you finely caught Alex and Lucy." April laughed as they sat at their usual table.

"Lucy what? No her name was Izzie, oh my gosh there's another one!" Lexie said disgusted.

"Oops. Sorry." April said, clearly unconcerned. She was reminiscing of her off day yesterday with Avery. Lexie started snapping in her face.

"Hello? Earth to the Virgin Mary!" Lexie announced irritated.

"Bitch." Was all April replied, she had gotten sick of that nickname. Just because Lexie had slept with several boyfriends, Alex with pretty much every girl he knew, and Mere and Derek with one another, didn't make them any better than her. She was waiting for the one, and she hadn't found the one yet.

"Whoa mood swing much." Lexie groaned as she saw Avery making his way over. He sat ridiculously close to April, she noted. April's suddenly looked more pained than it had before he sat.

"Hey Lex, hey April. How are you guys today?" He asked when a genuine smile.

"Um you're a bit close to me don't you think." April groaned, she enjoyed his closeness in private but in public she knew it would only confuse those who didn't understand their relationship.

"Oh sorry I hadn't noticed." Avery said scooting over.

"She's just cranky because I made a virgin joke." Lexie reassured, the discontent teen.

"Gosh fuck you Lexie." April said slamming down her sandwich, and removing herself from the table.

"Dude she seriously needs laid if she's that up tight." Lexie groaned.

"She's got some shit going on in life cut her a break." Avery defended, picking at his food.

"Whoa it's just a pool of moodiness up in this place today. What the hell?" Lexie questioned as the unbelievable happened.

"Hey Avery what's up?" Alex said as he sat next to him.

"Ayy Alex, how'd your guys date go this weekend?" Avery questioned while absent-mindedly dunking the grilled cheese in the tomato soup he had.

"Yea I had to work this weekend." Alex replied clearly trying to avoid the topic.

"Oh Avery we broke up." Lexie chimed in between her sips of orange juice. She was doing her best to stay composed in the situation she was currently in.

"Oh really, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask. Habit I suppose." Avery apologized still engulfed in his food. "How is it legal to serve this crap?"

* * *

Christina sat through yet another boring class, daydreaming about professor hunt and observing the people around her. The kid immediately to her right had dropped his third pencil and was fumbling through his bag for a fourth. She groaned at this as a girl in front of her raised her hand to ask a question that had been answered three times already. Christina really couldn't stand the people around her, the pencil dropper was pathetic, and she felt bad for him. The idiot questioning the teacher was just annoying, and the guy drooling on her left was snoring rather loudly. She didn't understand how people could be so repulsively annoying.

The bell buzzed and everyone rushed out except for the boy who was collecting his pencils. Christina snapped one from next to her and handed it to him. He smiled then stood still for a second.

"Can I help you?" She said harshly.

"Your room mate, she's in my anatomy class. Could you maybe help me out? Maybe you could bring her along with you and we could hang out, I'd really like to get a chance to hang out with her." He stuttered his way through a sentence and continued. "Would that maybe, be I don't know, maybe a thing you could do for me? I'll owe you. "

"Sure." Christina felt bad for the poor stuttering boy standing in front of her. It was so unlike her to help, but she couldn't say no. With that she walked away, she had wanted to talk to Owen but he had left the room, and she didn't have time to sit around and wait.

**Here's another chapter, I wrote this one over a few different days, I hope it flows well for you guys. No flames, positive or corrective criticism only please.**


End file.
